Mick: Island Survivor
Mick: Island Survivor is a Mick game made by Koopa Kastle Productions for the Nintendo Wii. It stars Mick and Fred the Purple Monkey. In the game, the two of them get stranded on a desert island after a boat crashes and they must take from the island to survive. Story Mick and Fred had booked a cruise-ship, The Goldfish, headed to California. They decide to go to the deck to relax in the sun. Mick and Fred had found some empty lawn chairs and relaxed in them. They were just about to fall asleep when Fred felt something wet fall on his nose. He woke up and shook Mick awake. Mick got up and Fred pointed to the sky and they both saw that it was starting to rain. They went back inside the ship. When they got inside, they both ordered hamburgers because they were cold from the rain and they thought that a burger would be nice. As Fred took a bite of his burger, he looked out the window and nearly choked on the whole thing. He started panicking crazily and dragged Mick over to the window. When Mick saw what was out there, he also nearly choked on his burger. The two of them sat there, frightened as the thing approached with increasingly fast speed. They tried to get to the lifeboats, but it was already too late. The tsunami hit the boat and it almost tipped over. Everyone fell over. The tsunami hit the boat from the other side and it went flying even further. Everyone was thrown against the wall. When it stopped for a while, everyone calmed down. But then Mick looked out the other window and saw another tsunami, bigger than the other ones, headed towards them. Fred and Mick braced themselves for impact. And when the boat was hit by the tsunami, the boat sunk and it disappeared from view altogether. Mick and Fred had jumped off the deck at the last second and were safe in the water. They decided to start swimming north. After they swam for a mile, they saw a small patch of land. They kept swimming with rising excitement as they saw the land get bigger and bigger with each stroke. Eventually, they got to the island and laid back on the sand, relieved. Eventually, they got up and began to take a look around. They found some shellfish to eat and began to open their shells. They were just eating when a large foot stomped down in front of them. They slowly looked up and saw a giant crab. It grabbed Fred and then ran off. Mick knew he would need help from his friend if he was going to survive. So he set off to rescue Fred. Gameplay During the game, you walk around the island while trying to survive. At the start of the game, you have to rescue Fred from the giant crab and when you do, you get the option to switch between Fred and Mick at any time. But if a second player joins in, Player 1 plays as Mick and Player 2 plays as Fred. You can equip yourself with weapons such as sharp twigs and throw-able coconuts. During the whole game, you must keep an eye on your survival meters. They are Hunger, which decreases as you get hungrier. Hydration, which keeps track of your thirst. And Health, which determines how healthy you are. You have a life meter, which decreases as you get attacked by enemies. Defeated creatures can be turned into food or clothing, depending on the creature and how big it is. Characters *Mick - Can lift larger objects than Fred. *Fred - Can climb trees. Items & Animals *Stick - A weapon that can be used to cook food and fight small creatures *Large Stick - A more powerful version of the Stick *Sharp Stick - A weapon that can penetrate wood and be used to fight larger creatures *Shellfish - Can be eaten to restore 25% of your hunger meter *Fish - Can be caught in the ocean and eaten to refill 50% of your hunger meter *Crab - Can be caught and eaten to refill 75% of your hunger meter. However, crabs can fight back *Jungle Beast - Can be killed and you can use it's fur to increase your chances of surviving, it's meat can be used for eating and can refill 100% of your hunger meter, and it's bones can be used as weapons. These are very hard to kill *Apple - Can be thrown at enemies and eaten to restore 50% of your hunger meter *Coconut - Can be thrown at enemies for more damage and the milk can be drank to restore 50% of your Hydration meter *Durian - Can be thrown at enemies for critical damage and cannot be eaten, though it is a fruit More TBA Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Series Swap Day